


Mistaken Identity

by tinygaydream



Series: Hina's Disguise [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hina POV, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/pseuds/tinygaydream
Summary: You just wanted to watch one of your sister’s performances for once without getting kicked out by people Sayo had watching out for you. It was time for more serious measures.On the bright side, the disguise worked this time!Awkwardly, the disguise worked this time.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Series: Hina's Disguise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872826
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [the loading screen where Sayo sees through Hina’s disguise when she tries to see one of Roselia’s performances](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bandori/images/0/0d/Loading_Screen_Comic_057.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180801010206), if her disguise had been just a _little_ better.
> 
> THERE ARE FAR TOO FEW SAYOHINA FICS. Throw me in the dumpster, I don’t care.
> 
> (I don’t use honorifics because I’m not confident enough about my Japanese to make it work well in English text. Apologies if that bothers you.)

One benefit of being in an idol band is that it’s never hard to find a good disguise. You’re thankful it gives you the opportunity to change up your look without much trouble, rather than having to go out and buy everything, manage to somehow hide it all from your sister, and explain it away when she finds a white wig in a bag somewhere. 

Not that that had ever happened, of course. And you _certainly_ would never come up with a ridiculous explanation involving gadget-using super spies just to avoid admitting that you just wanted to spend more time with her.

On the bright side, this attempt should go a lot better!

“Is it really necessary to go this far, Hina?” Aya asks while helping you out with the wig, making sure that all of your tell-tale cyan strands are nicely tucked out of sight.

“Absolutely! It has to be _boppin’_.” This isn’t the first time it occurs to you you’re a little obsessive, but... “If Sayo sees through the disguise, I’d have to actually talk to her about how she’s avoiding me! And because Sayo is Sayo, that’s never gonna go anywhere.”

It looks like Eve is about to protest, probably something to do with how tricking your sister isn’t very bushido or something, so you cut her off by waving your hands in her face. 

“No no no, no more bushido. I’ve tried to do this the nice way, now it’s time to get sneaky!”

Yelling about getting sneaky _probably_ isn’t the way to go, but you’re not paranoid enough yet to believe that Sayo has put secret microphones around the rooms you’re in to make sure she can avoid being around you. Even for you that would go a little too far. 

Eve sighs. “Just put on this black shirt. I don’t think it’s your style, but that’s sort of the point, right?” 

You look at yourself in the mirror. The disguise is almost complete, even if you’re still wearing the wrong shoes. Aside from the white wig, in a much longer style than you usually go for, you also put on a V-neck long-sleeved shirt. Black with red accents, very different from what anyone would expect you to wear. 

For pants, you figured going with simple tight-fitting jeans would be the way to go. They really bring out your hips, which is neat. Just because you’re in disguise doesn’t mean you can’t at least look good! 

Even your makeup is different. Instead of your normal cutesy style, you’re wearing some black eyeliner and mascara. Nothing that would make you look like a goth, but enough to be different. Then there’s the brown contact lenses, of course. And Aya even helped you with some contouring to make the shape of your face look just a little different. You won’t be able to look like a _completely_ different person without getting plastic surgery, but it’s good enough that even you have trouble recognizing Hikawa Hina in the mirror in front of you.

At the very least it should be good enough from a distance in the crowds of a Roselia concert. 

When you’ve finally managed to put on your entire disguise and there’s little left that could identify you as one of the Hikawa twins, Chisato pipes up from across the room, “And if Sayo finds out and kills you, I want you to know that it’s been wonderful being in Pastel*Palettes with you.”

“Aren’t you all supposed to be on my side here!?”

* * *

Everyone thinks you’ve always got it together, but even the amazing Hina gets that butterflies in her stomach feeling sometimes.

It always involves Sayo. 

Standing in line for the Roselia concert is when you think it actually hit you. _You’re really doing this._ You’re going to show up to your sister’s concert even after she explicitly told you not to, knowing full well that if she or anyone in her band catches you, it’s going to be even harder to connect to her next time. This is not a drill! 

Even if she never even so much as looks in your direction, your performance has to be perfect. It wouldn’t be great if all the effort you put into this made things _worse_ between the two of you! 

And sure, you realize that the wiggly feeling in your stomach as the lights turn on and Sayo and the other band members appear on stage is part of the package of very selfish reasons why you’re doing this, but still! If wanting to see your sister in action rather than getting vague impresisons from YouTube later is selfish, then you’re totes happy being the selfish girl you are.

Even on stage, you can tell Sayo doesn’t lose her serious persona. Practically everyone you know who’s played music for an audience loses themselves in the music at least a _little_ , but not Sayo or Yukina. You have a sneaking suspicion they could be even better if they picked up some of that Poppin’Party enthusiasm, but you’re sure neither would appreciate the suggestion. Roselia is just kinda weird like that.

Plus, if they ever tried to pull a Kasumi and failed, not only would it be the funniest thing ever, but you’d also have to start calling them Floppin’Party, and you doubt your relationship with Sayo could survive that.

The music starts, and you’re reminded how much more powerful music is when experienced in person. You get caught up in the flow of things easily enough as it is, even if Roselia’s music isn’t entirely your usual style. The atmosphere of hundreds of enthusiastic fans around you is just too infectious, and before you know it you’re staring at Sayo’s every practiced movement, positively enraptured by her skill.

You also can’t help but notice how zappin’ beautiful she is. Is that arrogant when you’re identical twins and look so very similar? Either way, it’s not the first time you’ve thought it, and for what it’s worth it’s a completely different feeling from the one you get looking at yourself in the mirror, so it’s gotta be Sayo specifically.

It makes you feel all warm inside. It’s... you want to say ‘bopping’, but it’s also _weird_ and you’re still not entirely sure why. 

Sayo’s eyes meet yours for a moment in the middle of one of her solos, and it takes all your self-control not to shout something extremely stupid and give yourself away, but you still can’t help the blush on your cheeks. Her eyes are always so intense. 

Thankfully (or maybe not, you honestly can’t decide), it only takes a few seconds for her to look in a different direction, and there’s no way she would look as composed as she does if she recognized her twin sister just now. This gives you the opportunity to start breathing again, something you didn’t even realize you stopped doing. 

Now if you could only restart your heart again, that’d be great. 

The songs come and go, and as caught up as you are into the whole performance, after about an hour you do end up wishing you could just get even closer to Sayo somehow. Annoyingly, so far this concert hasn’t satisfied this need at all. If anything, it’s gotten stronger!

Sayo doesn’t look your way again for the rest of the concert, and you have to admit it’s both a relief and a disappointment. As the final note of their last performance echoes away, and the crowd finally quiets down after what’s got to be an eternity of applause, Yukina steps forward to the microphone one more time. 

“We don’t usually do this, but I have been told that giving out autographs from members of Roselia at the end of the night would be something a number of our fans would appreciate. Our members will be moving outside through hall 3-B, where you will have the opportunity.”

You suddenly realize you’ve never wanted something more than you’ve wanted an autograph from Sayo while she’s wearing her gothy costume. Is that... is that weirder than you are about her usually?

...

This is a terrible idea.

Unfortunately, you feel like pushing your luck tonight, so... why not, right? What’s the worst that could happen as long as you don’t talk too much and blow your cover?

You decide it’s best not to think too hard about that.

* * *

Of course you had to blow it. 

You don’t know what it is that gave you away as she charges out the nearest emergency exit after meeting your eyes in the autograph line again. Was your disguise not good enough after all? That had to be it, right?

Still, this is no time for self-hate. Whatever it was you did, you upset your sister, and you’re at least going to try your absolute zappingest, boppingest, whatever, to make it up to her. Somehow. Even if you worry that you’re only making things worse between the two of you.

Either way you’ve already gone after her through the very same emergency exit, because you have exactly zero braincells dedicated to making reasonable decisions when Sayo is involved. Some genius you are.

She hasn’t made it far from the concert hall, which is good! She also doesn’t appear to be crying or in a rage or anything else dramatic, which is... probably also good.

As you come to a skidding stop, barely avoiding crashing into her in this small alley leading out to the main streets, it occurs to you that you really did not think this one through.

For starters, if she hasn’t picked up on your disguise yet, your normal voice will be a dead giveaway.

Also, from Sayo’s perspective, it must’ve looked like a rabid fan just came charging at her for no good reason, and you couldn’t blame her if she doesn’t end up taking that particularly well.

Still, you have to say _something_ , as Sayo has apparently decided that the pavement is far more interesting than this crazy fan, so you put on your best cutesy-but-hopefully-not-Hina-esque voice.

“H-Hi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!”

It takes a few seconds, but Sayo finally seems to pull herself back together, because it doesn’t take long for a professional smile to appear on her face. At least she didn’t recognize your voice, or she probably would’ve punched you by now.

Instead, she sighs, in that professional sort of way, of course, “I apologize. It's... unusual for me to feel particularly strongly about any of our fans, and, well...,” she trails off, and you spot a deep blush on her face again.

You don’t quite know what to say to that, but before you can think of anything she continues.

“There’s... something about you. I noticed when I first saw you in the crowd, and again in the line... and um...”

Is she rambling? This is so unlike her. Again, you have no idea _what_ you’re even supposed to say here. It sure sounds like she recognized some Hina-ness without actually recognizing _you_ , but...

She lets out a very Sayo sort of frustrated noise. You almost smile at it, being so familiar with it whenever she's struggling with something important to her. 

It only takes half a second for her to wipe that smile off your face when she suddenly leans in closer to you.

“Perhaps it would be easier to demonstrate... Even I am allowed to be impulsive now and then, aren’t I?”

Oh crap.

Crap crap crap.

You nod in response because you are an absolute idiot and haven’t the slightest control over what you’re doing right now. One part of you is absolutely thrilled to have her face this close to yours. Another part of you wonders why in the flippin’ hell you’d be thrilled about that. And one final part recognizes that this is a really, really terrible idea, and the fake person you’re impersonating really ought to say something reasonable like “I’m flattered, but spoken for,” or “Look, a pink bear! Run!”

Instead, you breathe in deeply, taking in the perfume you’ve come to associate so strongly with Sayo, and...

You close your eyes.

You take a step back and lean your back against the brick wall as she moves even closer. Her hands somehow end up on your shoulders, her lips brushing oh-so-gently over your ear in a way that makes your whole body shiver in anticipation.

“Do you... do you want me to stop?”

This is your last chance. If you tell her to stop now, you can still make it out of here somewhat intact. At the very least you’ll be able to tell yourself that you put a stop to this, that of course you don’t want to be close to your sister in _that_ way, and that either way it would’ve been wrong when she thinks you’re someone else.

Already knowing what you’re going to say, you feel very, very small.

“N-No.”

You can feel the curve of her hesitant smile against your ear. “Good.”

Half a second passes. Then she moves her head back and kisses you, and your brain short-circuits.

Sayo’s lips gently kneading against yours.

Warm. 

Soft.

_Sayo..._

Something hot and urgent flutters in your stomach, threatening to move lower and lower...

You don’t know what prompts you to do this—maybe some strange instinct? This isn’t something you’ve ever thought much about—but you open your mouth, and can’t help the moan that escapes you when Sayo makes use of the opportunity to brush her tongue against yours.

If you had a braincell left to be embarrassed with, you probably would be, but as it is it only excites the both of you even more, causing her to lean into you more fully and pinning your shoulders against the wall. 

It’s the best you’ve ever felt. 

_It’s all fake_ , a small part of your brain keeps insisting, but it’s so hard to care when Sayo is _here_ and warm and... you have trouble even thinking it, but... _taking_ you like this.

The realization hits you that you really, really want her to touch you down there. You want to feel everything and anything she can do to you. You want to keep going until you don’t know where Sayo ends and you begin, which sounds so sappy and stupid and dirty but you don’t even care.

You’re operating purely on instinct now, and you want to touch _her_ , too! With a bit of effort, you manage to slip your leg between hers. You’re not sure what this will do, but you’re confident that if you apply just a bit of pressure against her center...

Sayo moans into your mouth. “H-Hina...”

...

A moment passes. Then another.

That... that was real, wasn’t it.

You open your eyes, and notice that Sayo’s staring at you, a look of absolute terror on her face. 

You want to say that it’s okay. That you’re not offended, and she doesn’t even know your name and all that, but you can’t make any of the words come out.

After far too much time has passed and the situation has gotten distinctly uncomfortable, especially with how you’re still wrapped up in each other, Sayo speaks up.

“I-I apologize. I shouldn’t be using you to forget about someone else. I know I can’t exactly ask you for anything else, but _please_ forget that name you heard.”

And just like that, she extricates herself and she’s gone, leaving you alone in the alley with your thoughts.

You put your face in your hands and sink to the ground, not sure whether you want to laugh or cry or something else entirely. You aren’t sure how much time passes. It might’ve been a minute, but for all you know you’ve been lost in thought for hours.

Maybe it’s because of what just happened, but even after however long you’ve been thinking, still all you can think of is how you can get this close to Sayo again. You realize... you don’t want this to be the last time this ever happened between the two of you. Especially since she doesn't even _know_.

Of course, nothing’s ever simple, especially with your sister. You can’t just run back and jump her bones, as much as a small part of you that’s getting louder by the second may want to. You also doubt it would be advisable to tell her about this disguise business, and of course Sayo must be feeling pretty awful wherever she’s hiding right now. Finally, this is one of those few things in life where you probably have to take some time to think about what _you_ want. It’s going to take some serious effort to make this... whatever this is... work. 

But if it’s with Sayo, you know it’ll be worth it.

As you make your way back home, still thinking about what to do next, you suspect it might just be the boppingest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Those Idol Outfits Are Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598711) by [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal)
  * [Twenty Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922701) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
